


Campout

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a revelation about a particular item of Arthur's clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtierjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtierjade/gifts).



“Merlin, hurry up, would you? I’ve got to meet with the knights in an hour and still have so much to do before then.” Arthur hurried down the corridor, pulling Merlin behind him. “Arthur wait.”

“What is it this time, Merlin?” Without responding, Merlin let go of Arthur’s hand and grabbed his cape instead, pulling him into the nearest niche. He ignored Arthur’s look of confusion and, with some difficulty, pulled the cape over his and Arthur’s heads, forming a tent-like structure. “I figured you seemed a little stressed out and thought you could use a moment of privacy.” He grinned and leaned closer to Arthur’s face. “Plus, this way we can do this whenever we want without getting caught.”

Arthur pressed in closer to Merlin, completing the short distance between their faces. The kiss was slow and unrushed, both men taking their time in savoring the other. After a while, Merlin pulled them apart and rested his forehead against Arthur’s. “So, any kingly gossip you feel like sharing?”

~~~~~~~~

“Seriously, Merlin, don’t you just think they need to forget everything and just make out? Most of the knights already think they’re doing it so it’s not like it’d be any big surprise. Oh, did I tell you Gwaine and Percival are official now?” 

“Only about 10 times, Arthur.”

“Well, whatever, I still think they’re cute.”

“Ehem…”

Merlin and Arthur stopped mid-gossip, and lifted the corner of Arthur’s cape only to find the feet of someone they knew very well. “Care to tell me what you’re doing under there?” Merlin poked his head out and tilted it up in order to see Gaius, who was currently towering above him. “Would you believe me if I said we were discussing military strategies?” Gaius rolled his eyes and walked away, shaking his head in amusement. “I’m guessing that’s a no, then?” Merlin ducked his head back under the cape. 

“When did you say you had to meet with the knights?” Arthur sat there a moment, thinking. “In about an hour.” “And how long have we been down here?” “About an… crap.” Arthur quickly stood up and, forgetting his cape had previously been propped up by Merlin’s head, spluttered around for a moment. After righting his cape, he bowed once quickly to Merlin. “Same place, later tonight?” Merlin nodded with a grin, and Arthur dashed down the hall towards the Meeting Hall, having all the answer he needed.


End file.
